A Modern Day Guy and Marian
by ladygeorgiana1315
Summary: In present day where Marian is married to Guy who works for Vaisey Corp. Robin is married to Kate and a detective for Nottingham Police Department, Much is a elementary and middle school teacher, Will and Djaq own and run a diner and Allan is still Guy's right hand man. They're all in their thirties and or-nearly forties with...KIDS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gisborne Manor

Marian awoke to the sound of her alarm clock reminding her it was time begin another day. She rolled over after disabling her alarm and stretched out sliding her hand against the soft silk sheets. Marian turned her head to her husband's side of the bed which was currently unoccupied and had been for the last few days. Marian had grown use to her husband working late nights however, his most recent promotion kept him over nights at times and she hated that. She'd grown accustomed to sleeping in the same bed as him for some 13 years and she wasn't eager to learn to sleep alone. She never liked sleeping alone after she married Guy it was so very foreign to her. She held back a yawn but instead let out a heavy sigh resigning her fate to preparing for the day. Marian pushed herself out of bed and began the everyday routine she'd been doing for the last twelve years of being well… a Mom.

Thirteen years of marriage had given Marian and Guy three wonderful children, two sons and a daughter. The oldest was Henry, who was his father's twin in every way. He was a leader to be sure and showed signs of his ability to do so at a very young age. He always took care of his sister and made sure she was always accounted for. In a way he was her protector as an older brother would be. The second son born to the Gisborne's, Thomas, he was every bit his mother as he could possibly be without being a female. His auburn brown hair and sea green eyes matched her own and she rejoiced in that. The only daughter born to Marian was Isabella, and she was quite a character. At six years old she hadn't quite taken towards her father's personality though she took after him in looks almost entirely like her older brother Henry. She also didn't take after her mother whom she had to thank for her nose and mischievous grin. Marian was curious as to who she would become or if someone entirely of her own making if the future would have it be so.

Mornings were always busy in the Gisborne household and this October morning was no different. Marian went to start the coffee and found her two oldest boys preparing breakfast grateful that they were independent enough to do the little things while their little sister had an entirely different approach to mornings. Marian climbed up the steps and walked the hall to her six-year old daughters room where she was still sound asleep. Marian was impressed she could sleep through all the nose downstairs and almost envious. "Isabella Ghislaine, you must get up and get ready otherwise you will miss the bus and I haven't got time to drive you myself." Marian chided feeling another yawn come on. Bella played on her nerves and it was frustrating at times. Bella only burrowed deeper into the covers and pulled her blanket over head to block out the morning sunlight streaming through her window. Marian gave a huff and pulled out her cell phone. While Bella thought she could ignore her Mother when it was convenient to her Marian had a card up her sleeve called the "What would your father say?" card and it worked every time. "Hmm, perhaps I can call your father and see if he can drive all the way from work to come pick you up and take you to school since you seem not to want to listen to me." Marian yielded with just the right amount of sarcasm. Marian counted silently in her head 3,2,1, and Bella bolted out of bed and into her bathroom where she turned on the faucet and prepared to brush her teeth. Marian smiled to herself "Works every time." She said triumphantly heading for her own room to dress and prepare for the day.

Not a moment after buttoning her blazer Isabella called for her help in the other room. Marian smiled as she walked down the hallway past her boy's rooms and onto her daughters very girly, pink, princess room. She walked into a mess of skirts, leggings, shirts and shoes. Her daughter gave a defeated sigh and slumped herself on her bed looking up at her mother with wishful eyes. "Will you help me find something to wear?" she asked pleadingly. Although Marian was not overly pleased with the current mess she understood her daughter's frustration because she too often struggled with her own wardrobe. Her sense of style improved once Bella came along and she was forced into the world of skirts, sequence and bows and learned to love the fashion of little girls. This was something she shared with her daughter and only her daughter and she savored the moments her daughter asked for her advice or opinion on even silly things like clothes because she knew all too well that one day she wouldn't be so eager for motherly opinion. Marian saw a pair of leggings lying next to a denim skirt and mentally applauded Bella for in her chaotic mess she managed to throw together something that actually worked. Now that the bottom portion of the outfit was decided all that was left was the top and Marian saw the perfect white and pink lined shirt with "Ballerina" imprinted on it and immediately went to grab it.

Bella must have approved because when her mother turned around she had her arms in the air waiting for her mom to put the shirt on her. Once her shirt was on Marian helped her into her leggings and buttoned up her skirt for her and after she was finished Bella gave a twirl and she gave her daughter a light applause followed by an approving smile. "If only she would stay this little." Marian wished silently as her daughter headed downstairs.

Hair brushed and fashioned in a stylish ponytail Isabella met her brothers at the door and Marian followed close behind. She watched as Henry helped his little sister with her jacket and backpack. He was always there to help her whether she asked for him or not. Marian pulled their sack lunches out of the fridge and handed then each one according to their label. Henry thanked her and headed towards the door pausing at the steps for Bella like he always did. Marians daughter gave her a big grin and hugged her waist before catching up with Henry on the steps. Thomas lingered as if to say something but before Marian could ask what he gave her a quick hug and dashed after his siblings. She laughed as she watched him run along and thought to herself how mysterious her middle child was as of late. Awkward and shy but that was Thomas's way which was also normal for a boy of ten. She checked her watch realizing she'd need to hurry if she was to make her appointment with the bank regarding her father's estate and the Knighton house.

Allan

Vaisey Corp

It was 8:30 am on the dot when Guy walked in the office black suit and tie and not a hair out of place. Allan had been working for Guy for over 13 years now and new his bosses schedule like the back of his hand. Allan opened Guy's office door for him while handing him a cup of coffee, two shots espresso, just the way he preferred it. Guy nodded in approval and took the coffee gratefully and made his way behind his desk to sit down while Allan seated himself in a chair facing the front of the desk. Once Guy took a heavy drink of coffee Allan began to speak "So what's your boss got us doing today?" he asked with enthusiasm far too eager for the early hour. Guy put his coffee down and gave Allan and irritated flick with his blue eyes before looking into the paper work splayed out before him on his desk. Without acknowledging his employee, he replied "13 years with this company and you still need told what to do?" Guy stated rather than asked.

Allan only shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm not being funny mate, but I've only Just got the promotion of overseeing security and you being the previous head of all things security, I thought you'd be the one to ask." Guy kept his eyes peeled to the paper before him as he took another dose of morning caffeine. "Have you familiarized yourself with the I.T or the guard details themselves and their round the clock scheduling?" Guy inquired knowing the answer. Allan immediately perked up in his seat and assured his superior "I'll get right on that!". As he went for the exit Guy looked up from his paper work and said in a low baritone voice of warning said, "Don't make me regret promoting you Adale." Allan nodded as he was halfway out the door veering right when Guy called out "I.T is that way." He said motion to the left his eyes now back on the jumbled mess before him. Allan sheepishly said "Right, left." And scurried of towards I.T hoping to heavens he wouldn't screw this up.

Guy

Guy's Office

Finally, alone Guy looked at his watch and saw it was nearing 9 o'clock. The kids would already be at school by now, so he could call Marian before his meeting at 9:30 and have a conversation with her without the kids distracting her. Guy smiled to himself chanting silently in his mind "My wife" as he picked up the phone to call her.


	2. Chapter 2

Marian

Marian was just pulling into the bank hen her phone began to ring. Once she was parked she dug through her purse and grinned when she saw who it was calling. Eagerly she answered the phone "Good morning Guy! I was just about to call you but figured you'd be heading into a morning meeting right about now." She could sense her husband grinning on the other line. "I missed hearing you voice and figured I would give you a call before my mood turns sour due to said meetings." Marian knew all too well what work did to her husband's mood. "Well, you weren't the only one reluctant to want to go into a room full of people and sit today. Your daughter nearly made her brothers late to the bus due to her less than an enthusiastic view towards school." Marian informed her husband. Guy only sighed on the other end of the line when Marian continued. "I never had to fight or barter with the boys like I do with her every morning!" She said rather irritated at her husband's response in regard to their daughter's morning behavior. Guy chuckled when she finished, and she rolled her eyes at his lack of seriousness. "She is always up and Adam when I wake her, especially if I let her have breakfast with me in the office. She likes to practice reading the newspaper with me while I have my morning coffee." Guy said in slight defense for his one and only daughter. Marian rolled her eyes once again and it was her turn to let out a sigh. "She has you wrapped around her little finger, and has since the day she was born I reckon!" Marian chided her husband but couldn't help but slightly grin at his constant ability to be swayed by a six-year-old. He always had a soft spot for Isabella and not just because she was the only girl but for another reason Marian couldn't quite figure out. Guy responded saying "Just like her Mother, who has me completely besotted under her spell." Now it was Marian's turn to laugh, after thirteen years of marriage she knew when her husband was being sincere or hitting up the charm. "Enough of the sweet talk husband, will you be joining us for dinner tonight?" Marian asked with a tinge of hope. She could hear Guy release a long and heavy sigh before answering her. "Tell you what, set a place for me and plan on me being there. Vaisey should be occupied with his sister returning into town this afternoon, so I should be off the hook by this evening, Marian." Her husband replied with a tone of confidence. It was better than nothing she told herself. "Alright, but I do have something planned for after dinner and I think you'd be interested. It includes a bottle of Bordeaux and two glasses. Who knows what could happen?" Marian said seductively. She heard Guy groan and she smiled, perhaps her "spell" as he called it, was working. "You're not making this easy, but I will keep your after-dinner idea in my thoughts all day Mrs. Gisborne." Guy said in a low dark baritone voice that always made her shiver. Marian replied, "Well in that case I leave you with the long and lasting saying "happy wife, happy life" Mr. Gisborne." She said haughtily. This made her husband laugh and she was glad. "Woman, you will be my undoing! I love you and I will do my best to prove it to you this evening and after the children are asleep." Guy declared with a touch of mischief in his low seductive voice.

Marian blushed before she returned her love and bid him good day. Damn that man and his ability to charm the senses out of her, she cursed to herself before releasing a hot and heavy sigh. She returned her focus to the matter at hand and gathered her purse and the paper work regarding her childhood home and her father's estate. Could she really let go of everything she once knew as a child, but on the other hand could they really afford or for that matter did they really need two houses, she contemplated as she exited her vehicle. She hit the lock button on her key faub as she headed towards the bank doors. Just as she was nearing the entrance, Will and Djaq Scarlet walked out of the bank. Djaq looked up and met Marians smile with a grin of her own. Marian looked up to Will who gave her the same warm smile he always did. "What brings you to the bank Marian?" Will asked in a chipper tone. Marian only smiled and replied "Oh, the usual deposit or two" she lied not wanting to inform them of the current situation she was in regarding her childhood home estate. Will looked to Djaq before returning his focus to Marian and said with glee "We have just been approved on a loan for the house on Scarborough Street. The diner finally proved profitable and now I can give my wife and girls a proper home with a backyard with friendly neighbors and children their own age to play with! Say, Marian, you and the kids should pay us a visit once were are settled!" Marian smiled at this and noticed how he did not include her husband in the invitation and though she ought to she didn't take offense. After all her husband was right hand to the man who Will blamed for his father, Dan Scarlets, undoing and eventual death.

Vaisey opened and created a chain of home improvement supply stores which left small business owners with little or no business at all. Dan Scarlet owned a handcraft carpentry store called "Scarlet and Sons" which was later repurposed after business dwindled and Dan had to file bankruptcy. Will blamed Vaisey and his greedy corporation for his father's death claiming his father's life was his work and when the store was taken away and Dan reduced to nothing, he withered away dying a few months after the building was torn down. Marian was not happy with the situation regarding Will's father but what could she do? She remembered Guy coming home one late April night and telling her what was to happen to Dan Scarlets place and how it was just a part of business. She didn't speak to him for a week after that. She constantly reminded herself that she was married to the man not the job though sometimes she felt like it either came with both or none at all. "We would love to come and visit the house once you are finished preparing it. Bella will be more than happy to come see your girls, Jasmine and Luca." Marian replied with a soft and tender tone. Djaq beamed at the sound of her daughter's names for they were her pride and joy. "We will let you know as soon as we're finished un packing and settled. Until then, Allah be with you and yours Marian." Djaq said and gave Marian's hand a gentle squeeze before catching up with Will who was already on the driver's side of their minivan. She waved as she watched them drive off and then turned back towards the bank. She took a deep breath in and said a silent prayer asking for strength for the nearing decision of what was to be done with what remained of her childhood home and father's estate.

Chapter Three

Much

Another day at Nottingham Elementary/ Middle School, it was as if he never left though he had attended this very institute many years ago as a student. Much was now the home economics teacher and science teacher. He taught sixth grade and though his students were not yet teens he had better patience with eleven and twelve-year olds than he did with fifteen-year olds. He shivered at the memory of his days of teaching at Nottingham High or rather,Nottingham Hell, as he remembered it. When Super Intendent, John Little, asked him to take over sixth grade science after Mr. Merton had retired Much took the job eager to get out of Nottingham High and all its drama and hormone raging occupants. His new job had also allowed him to cross paths with the lovely librarian, Eve. She was also a full-time tutor after school and they were able to see a lot of each other leading up to the relationship that blossomed and still bloomed between them today. Much smiled as he imagined her at her desk pretty as could be looking over student reports. He was snapped back into reality when Principal Little walked into his classroom. The last bell had just rung nearly ten minutes ago so the students had cleared the room leaving only him and Much. Much sat up in his chair surprised by his superior's visit. John came to the front of Much's desk and Much nearly tripped as he stood and scrambled before him looking up at John sheepishly before clearing his throat. "What brings you to my classroom, sir?" He asked as confidently as he could. Much stood eye to well, chest with his superior who was the closets to a giant Much imagined he'd ever see. "You'll be receiving a new student this coming Monday. He is transferring to your class, so he can finish his science and lab requirement before spring soccer starts. I thought it in his best interest to finish his math and science courses while he could utilize time and resources while he is free from sports. Are you up to the task Much?" John asked looking down at him, but Much knew the only answer his superior would except. Much shook his head eagerly and replied, "Of course John, I'm willing to help any student that enters my classroom to the best of my ability." Much replied and John was pleased with this answer and gave him a hard pat on the back which made Much step forward nearly losing his balance. As John headed towards the door Much inquired about the identity of the student he would be teaching come Monday. John turned around and gave him a cheerful grin and replied "Why, its Henry Gisborne, Marians boy! I knew her mind would be better at ease with the knowledge that her oldest boy was in capable hands of someone she knew." John gave Much one last grin and left the room without another word. Much paled and went to his desk and immediately slumped into his chair. He ran his hand over his face his forehead now glistening with sweat due to his increased heart rate. "A Gisborne in my class room, what could possibly go wrong?" Much asked under his breath before staring up to the ceiling and shutting his eyes mentally preparing himself for the challenge that would walk into his classroom on Monday.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin

Nottingham Precinct

Robin entered the precinct with his coffee mug that read " #1 Dad" in large letters and the morning paper tucked underneath his arm as he made his way to his desk. Work had been quiet lately. Robin had recently led an operation that led to a huge drug bust putting twenty some drug dealers in the pin and their outsourcing crew then went into hiding. Robin still had a hunch that the true source of the drug distribution was still at large but unless he could produce some evidence proving so he had to move on to the next case. His partner, Hank Lewis, had no more to say in the case and didn't hesitate when the case had been closed. "Captain wants us in the conference room." Hank hollered from a couple desks over. It was the same every day, a briefing at 8:15 and then onto the streets or back to a desk of paperwork and had been for the last seven years Robin had been on Nottingham Police Departments payroll. Robin took a glace at the family photo in front of him taking in his wife and children's faces. Kate, the love of his life, the woman who showed him how to love again. Even after he had lost Marian after coming home from the war thinking he'd spend what was left of his life alone. Kate changed all of that.

She had blessed him with four children. The eldest a boy, Benjamin, who was all Robin in looks and personality. Parker, the son who had his father's eyes but his mother's stubborn and willful heart. Parker was known for causing trouble and Robin couldn't be to upset considering he was a son of his. Jayne was a vision of beauty, and angel if there ever was one. She was their mothers double and Robin was glad for that. Last but certainly not least was Robbie. Though he was named after him Robin had a feeling his youngest boy would more than likely take after his mother or rather hoped he would. Robin took one last glance at the photo which reminded him on a daily basis of what all this was for, his family. He slowly got up taking his coffee mug with him and leaving his morning paper behind. He mentally prepared himself before walking into get his ears melted off by Captain De Fortney and Sergeant Legrand. He took a seat next to the sergeant who was halfway through a sprinkled donut and turned to look at Robin with a smile. Rob grinned and stated "And this is how cops get stereotyped." And pointed at Legrand who stopped eating his donut and looked down only to give a hearty laugh mouth while mouth full of donut. The rest of the conference room joined in the laughter and even the captain could be caught grinning. As the captain went to the front of the room to speak Rob thought to himself "Just try to make it through another day."


	4. Chapter 4

Guy

The day had dragged on for what seemed an eternity and all Guy wanted was to drive home and find his wife for some much-needed solace. Guy credited her for keeping him sane over the last couple of years with the companies fluctuating employment and financial setbacks. Without her his world may as well turn to ash just as the company nearly had last July. He took a deep breath in after his secretary informed him that Vaisey wanted to see him in his office. Guy cursed inwardly as he grabbed his jacket wondering what he could possibly need now. Walking down to his boss's office Guy passed a young intern who was heading for the door to leave and graced Guy with a kind smile in which Guy only glared at the boy in response. Vaisey always had a habit of putting his colleague in a grumpy state, today was no different. When Guy reached Vaisey's door he knocked before entering finding his superior sitting behind his desk entranced with the paper in front of him. Gisborne waited, though his patience was waning, until Vaisey finally turned his eyes up to meet his. "Well Gisborne, seems you and I are always the first to come and the last to leave. I will have no further need of you tonight now that Davina is in town I have the sole responsibility of entertaining her. I have no doubt you are eager to return to your leper wife and your…offspring." Vaisey said menacingly taunting Guy to react for his disregard towards Marian, but Guy was smarter than that. "If you say so, sir." Guy said, and Vaisey motioned his hands towards the door for Guy to leave. As he closed the door to Vaisey's office and headed towards the elevator he felt a smile begin to take root and looked forward to the evening ahead.

Marian

Gisborne Manor

Marian had just pulled a lasagna out of the oven and placed in on a hot pad in the middle of the table. Taking a moment to appreciate her work she then turned towards the stairs and called for her children to come down. She heard the rustle of scuffling feet as one by one her children descended the steps and headed towards the nicely set dining table. Thomas and Henry were already seated staring wide eyed with hunger at the Italian dish sitting in the middle of the table. Before Bella could fully pull her chair out the front door open and their attention immediately followed the sound of the door shutting. Bella ran passed Marian and towards the main entrance. The boys remained seated however, Marian followed her daughter. Marian smiled at the sight she held before her. Bella squealed as Guy lifted her off the ground and spun her in a full circle before hoisting her up higher on his chest, so she was at eye level with him. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and Guy gave a mirthful laugh at his daughter's affectionate behavior. "Ahem…" Marian cleared her throat making her presence known. Bella and Guy turned their heads towards her with matching blue eyes. "Daddy is home, Mommy." Bella chimed gleefully. Her mother shook her head and smiled. "I can see that." Marian responded giving Bella a wink. Isabella slid out of her father's arms and back onto the ground but not before giving her father a kiss on his left cheek at Guy's request. Guy smiled and mussed her hair with his hand before telling her to wait in the dining room with her brothers for them. Bella happily complied skipping towards the kitchen and dining room. It was now just the two of them. Marian made the first move and closed the distance between them and he awaited her arms open wide ready for her embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he took her into his arms and she pulled him down for a slow and sweet lingering kiss. Sweet and soft quickly turned into firm and passionate and Marian was the first to break for breath steadying herself before looking up into those blue orbs that were her husband's eyes. He smelled of after shave and men's cologne it made her tingle from her head to her toes. As he lowered his head to meet her eyes better she reached up and brushed a few loose strands of hair back and he kissed her palm in the process, eyes staying firmly on hers. He knew how to make her feel like a queen, even in the simplest of gestures. She was his body and soul. "Dinner is ready, I made lasagna." Marian informed him knowing this would please him. Guy perked up and tightened his hold on her and lowered his lips to her ear. "As much as I love lasagna, why don't we just skip to the dessert?" Guy whispered huskily in her ear as he slowly let a hand graze over her lower back and bum making her heart jump Marian put her hand on his shoulder pushing him off her and rolling her eyes in the process. "Your children are in the room next door may I remind you Guy of Gisborne." She said eyebrows raised with playful disapproval. Guy relented and agreed with her. "You are right, it has been far too long since I've had a decent meal with my children. Shall we?" He said directing her towards the dining room in a mock gentleman like fashion. She gave him a radiant smile before following his lead to the meal that awaited them.

Guy

Dinner had been splendid and left Guy with a full stomach and a light heart. Once the boys had finished clearing the table and helping their mother with the dishes Guy went to find some peace and quiet in his office. He was eager to finish the morning paper he'd been deprived of due to the lengthy morning meeting. Once comfortably seated in his chair Guy moved to open the current days paper and splayed it wide across his desk. Just as he was about to read the front pages article on the rising price in oil, he saw a pair of blue eyes peek out behind the door in front of him. Guy let out a sigh before motioning his daughter to come in. Bella made her way to her father's desk as he pushed his chair out slightly. She carefully climbed into his lap as she had a thousand times before and positioned herself, so she was on his knee, her back facing him as she looked at the paper on the desk below them. Guy was not too keen on people entering his office, especially young people but his daughter was always an exception. He was in the palm of her hand and he couldn't really be bothered by that fact, for that was the way fathers were with daughters. He had seen it between Marian and Edward, his own father and sister. As she scanned the paper silently, Guy mentally wished that she'd always stay this little and innocent. Bella pointed to the center of the page and began to read the words displayed. "Dairy farms prod…produ…" Bella stumbled on the last word in which Guy finished for her. "Production, Bella." She looked up at her father grateful for his help and turned her attention back to another section of the paper. A few moments later she turned the page and pointed to the right corner and looked up at Guy whose mind had spaced off. "Daddy, what is a drug bus, and what does it do? Bella asked innocently looking up at Guy, eyes wide with curiosity. Guy immediately brought his mind back to the paper in front of him and quickly turned the paper inside out and folded it before she could see anything more on the Police Reports page. "Oh, nothing for you to worry about sweet girl." Guy reassured his daughter patting her on the back. Bella accepted his answer and began moving the miscellaneous office supplies on his desk around in a somewhat orderly fashion. Guy smiled and ran his fingers through his daughters long ebony locks that were a match of his own. Guy knew he'd have a full-time job keeping the boys away when she was older. She was beautiful even now and would only grow in beauty. "Just like her mother…" Guy thought sweetly. Even as she aged she only grew in beauty and at thirty-three, Marian was every bit as beautiful as the day he married her. He returned his attention to the small girl that sat upon his knee and whispered near her ear, "Say, my little lass, isn't it long passed your bedtime?" Guy asked looking towards the clock that read 8 o'clock. Bella moved around till she was sitting side ways on his lap, so she could look up at him. "But Daddy, I don't want to go to bed because you won't be here when I wake up in the morning." She stated andher eyes glossed over with sadness. Guy felt his chest tighten as if an arrow had just pierced his very heart at his daughter's words. He took a deep breath before resting his forehead against hers taking her tiny hand in his large one. "I miss you too princess, but let us be grateful for the time we do have when we are together. Now, off to bed with you, Isabella." He said using her full name with a little note of command in his voice. Bella reluctantly slid off his lap and her feet hit the floor with a slight thud. Guy watched his daughters retreating form, her arms folded across her chest and a pout expression he knew all too well when his little girl didn't get her way. Guy had only himself to blame when she was like this. She was a good girl, a daddy's girl to be sure. Once Bella had gone Guy re opened the newspaper to the Nottingham Police Report column and read "Detective Locksley Case Closed on Inner City Drug Bust." In bold font. That was enough reading for Guy. He snorted and tossed the paper aside. Guy never cared for the Locksley's, especially, Detective Robert Locksley. Growing up, Robin and he were neither close nor friends, enemies if anything. The Locksley's had caused so much pain and suffering to his own family and home. Guy could never forgive Robin for what his father, Malcolm Locksley, did or tried with his Mother, Ghislaine. He was a scoundrel and his son was no different in Guys opinion. He hated the fact that Robin had been a love interest of Marians, up until she went off to University and him off to war. She told him a soldier's wife was not a life she wanted so they'd ended things and he was soon deployed. It made Guys blood boil just thinking about it. Robin's hands on her, his lips. But before he could finish that awful image, Guy heard Marian call for him to come to bed. Just her voice soothed his ever so troubled mind. She was the peace he so very dearly needed, and she was his and only his. After all, she took HIS name and bared HIS children. Guy smirked at the last thought and stood from his desk smiling as he went to her.

 **Comments and Reviews would be appreciated! New Chapters should be up soon, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Marian

Gisborne House

Marian was nearing Henry's door and knocked before entering. When she opened the door, she found him sitting on his bed, a sports magazine occupying his interest and his headphones in on full blast. Marian carefully walked over to where her son sat, so as not to startle him and took a seat at the end of his bed towards his feet. Still oblivious to his mother's presence she tenderly grabbed his ankle to get his attention. Henry immediately pulled out his earbuds and laid his magazine down on his lap giving his mom a lop-sided half smile. "What's up mom?" Henry asked tilting his head to the right, his shaggy black hair slightly covering his blue eyes. "Just checking in on you, you were fairly quiet at dinner tonight. Anything new going on at school?" Marian inquired in efforts to spark conversation with her oldest child. Henry had been rather distant as of late, even with Guy. His father, however, reassured her that it was perfectly normal and that Guy himself, had been the same way at the age of twelve. Marian was still eager to try.

"Nothing really worth mentioning, but I start my science class with Mr. Bonchurch on Monday. My friends in his homeroom say he's rather odd." Henry informed looking up at her, his blue eyes identical to his fathers. Marian smiled relieved that he was accepting of the change in schedule she had put in to place for him. She knew Principal Little would see right by her son and that left her reassured. She had to admit she wasn't surprised at the kids outlook on Much, he had always been odd, even when she, robin and he were little. She smiled at remembering him as the class clown in school. Henry touched her hand and she returned her focus back to him meeting his stare. "I wanted to thank you for being so discreet about moving me to his class. My coaches are strict on grades and I know that if I don't have to worry about science during spring soccer, I'll play better." Henry said softly squeezing her hand and giving her a wide smile. This made her heart fill will joy and she was glad that Henry was appreciative towards her efforts to make his school experience a good one. "Of course, it's my job to make sure you are doing what is best, education and athletics wise." She responded squeezing her sons hand back tenderly. "Just do your best and try not to give Mr. Bonchurch, to much trouble." She said playfully giving him a wink before standing to leave. She was grateful and relieved that her son was so independent and did his best to please both her and Guy, especially, in his academics. Guy was always bragging about him and his athletic career to other parents, hoping he'd one day land an athletics scholarship when he was nearing the time for university. She left her son without another word and shut the door behind her. Next door to Henry's room, was Thomas's room. The lights were still on and she could hear his speakers playing soft classical music. He no doubt was reading a book on the animal kingdom, biology and animals were Thomas's favorite. She had to admit her second son had a very special place in her heart as he was a constant reminder of who she once was as a child. Marian found him in a similar state as she had found Henry a few minutes earlier. He was nose deep in a book but immediately looked up at the sound of her arrival. He gave her a sincere grin before scooting over and motioning her to come sit next to him on his bed. Marian complied and as soon as she was comfortable, Thomas burrowed in close to her leaning his head on her lower arm affectionately. She only smiled and kissed the top of his head sweetly. "How was school, did you finish all your homework?" She asked softly. Thomas lifted his head and looked up at her with his matching sea green eyes and reassured her before asking her for a request. "Yes, mom. There's this after school program on Tuesdays and Fridays, that I would really like to sign up for. I have the paper, but I need a parent signature and permission in order for me to start this Friday." He informed her moving towards his night stand to grab the permission slip. Thomas handed it to her with pleading eyes and she carefully took it. She scanned the paper up and down and was surprised at her son's sudden interest in archery. She tossed the idea around in her head for a moment then noticed the instructors name at the bottom of the page. Her eye brows shot up and she grinned ever so slightly. Robin Locksley, would be overseeing and instructing the club. She held in a giggle at the thought of him, a master of the bow, with ten-year-olds running around him with tiny quivers and arrows. Another thought came to mind at her sons request, Guy. She knew Guy would not be pleased having a man he so greatly despised around their son, but she thought for Thomas's sake. Marian knew he needed to be more social like Henry, and this club could help with that. She gave Thomas a nod of approval and he handed her a pen, so she could sign. As she was signing Marian asked, "I ask that you keep this between you and me for now, Thomas. I'm sure you understand your fathers view towards the Lockleys. I will tell him when the time is proper about your activity but for now, this will be our little secret." Marian ended with a soft whisper. She handed her son the form which he delicately folded and placed back on the night stand. Marian moved to stand up but not before Thomas could snake his arms around her middle and hug her saying, "Thank You," happy as boy who'd just received a puppy. She smiled before tousling her son's hair, standing up and heading for the door way. She waited till her son was under his covers before bidding him goodnight and switching off the lights. She shut the door to his room quietly and headed to Bella's room. Her daughter was already tucked in bed and fast asleep and Marian gave a silent, thank you, in her mind before shutting the door to her daughter's room. Kids all tucked in, Marian made her way to her own shared bedroom, she was exhausted. She listened as her husband made is ascent up the stairs as she walked over to their king size bed. She was pulling down the sheets and covers when he finally made his appearance. Marian figured he'd gone to make sure all the kids were asleep. He relieved himself of his suit jacket and tie and he'd unbuttoned his blue high collared shirt. She watched hungrily as he slid his belt and pants off and eventually was left standing in a pair of briefs and thin white under shirt. He tossed his worn clothes into the hamper near the door and released a long and heavy sigh. She imagined work had been hardly bearable for him as always as she crawled into her side of the bed. Her husband turned and made his way to her side of the bed looking down at her, a hint of mischief in his eyes. She giggled at the sight of him still in his crew cut socks but looked up at him with a radiant gleam in her eyes. He tilted his head to the left. "Something you find amusing madam?" he questioned her a cheeky grin upon his handsome face. Guy ran his hand over her head and threaded his fingers in her chestnut brown curls tenderly pulling for her to meet his gaze. She could feel the fiery passion he had for her and only her spilling through his wide blue eyes. She replied with a tone of innocence, "Oh, nothing amusing at all, husband." He had released her hair and let a single finger slide from her forehead pausing to caress her full lips before leaving his index finger firmly under her chin. She leaned into his hold and laid her hand on his chest, drawing small circles near his breast bone. Marian silently wished for the piece of fabric keeping her from his skin would disappear and so, she got her wish when he slowly peeled it off and tossed it aside. He let out a low growl as she let her fingers slide down his chest ever so slowly. He caught her hand as she neared his naval and brought it up to his lips. She felt a warm wave sweep over her entire body as his eyes bore into her own with intensity. Without a hitch he climbed onto the bed with his knees on either side of her and pulled her towards his warm and wanting body. Guy lowered his head, so he could whisper sweetly in her ear. "I believe I have a promise to fulfill, my lady." She felt her body begin to melt into him and she grinned as he began to playfully nip at her ear and lower neck. Marian allowed herself to fully surrender to him and relished every moment, every kiss, and the familiar weight of him on top of her. "Why, yes I believe you do." She agreed playfully between kisses, threading her fingers through his hair as his hands roamed all over her body. She pulled him flush against and was determined to savor him before morning came and he would be gone.

 **Chapter 5, what did ya think? Up next, kids get into fights, Allan gets back into the dating scene, and Kate will finally make her debut! Stay tuned, and thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Allan

Local Pub

Allan set aside the empty beer bottle in front of him and motioned for Saul, the bartender to get him another. He'd been coming to this bar every Thursday for the last year and a half, so he knew the bartender well. Today had left him in and odd and melancholy mood, today being the ten-year anniversary of his younger brother, Tom's, death. While the alcohol was beginning to numb his mind the ever-present heartache and despair were as raw as a freshly opened wound. Saul, cracked the bottle top off and handed it to Allan who took it without even looking up. Tom and he had been thick as thieves when they were growing up. He would have given anything to bring his brother back. "If only you could see me now," Allan thought wishfully. They'd grown up in a lower-class family and lived in a house that was equivalent to a shack. Father and mother passed by the time Allan was sixteen, so he went began working while also going to school. This left little time for him to watch Tom who was starting to associate with the wrong crowd. Tom joined a gang at the age of eighteen and this put a wedge in the brothers' relationship. Allan had warned him time after time what would happened if he continued to be a member of the notorious, South Ridge Riders. A nasty gang, known for violence, robbery, and arson. Allan had bailed Tom out a total of four times, but that was the last straw for him. He had to take care of himself and Tom was on his own. Allan stopped all contact with Tom until, one day a year and a half after Allan began working for Guy at Vaisey Corp. Tom had showed up at Allan's door begging for help. Tom promised that he was finished with the gang and that he wanted to get sober and find an honest job. He shivered at the memory of his younger brothers pleading eyes while he begged for aid on his knees. Allan took another heavy drink of his beer before his mind went back to Toms face. Robin had called him that dreadful October morning, ten years ago, informing him that his brother was found in his apartment hanging by a rope in his back bedroom. Police said it was suicide, but Allan knew better, because once you were in a gang like the South Ridge Riders, the only way out was death. Allan did not disagree with the conclusion, knowing it would only stir up trouble for him if he went digging into his brother's death.

One good thing came from his brother's death and that was a little brown-haired boy, born to his boss and wife three days after Tom was found dead. Allan had come to the hospital to give Guy and Marian proper congratulations on their newest addition. He remembered when Marian handed the little lad to him saying, "Meet Thomas Edward Gisborne." Allan could feel tears welling up in his eyes at the memory of little Thomas's and the pride he felt when Marian revealed the boy's name. Guy had wanted to name him, Roger, after his father but his wife had insisted on Thomas, in hopes to shed a positive light in the darkness that had filled Allan's life. "A life taken, and a life given," Allan thought as he finished the rest of his beer. He paid the tab and tipped the waiter generously before putting on his coat and gloves and heading for the exit. A cool breeze greeted him as he walked out into the chilly, October evening. The sky was beginning to grow dark and Allan decided he would walk home, which was only a couple blocks north of the pub. Pulling out his phone he noticed he had three missed calls, two from Robin and one from Marian. They were calling to check up on him no doubt, but he thought it would be best to call them in the morning when he was sober and less emotional. So, he walked on and tried to put the memory of his brothers at the back of his mind and leave it there until next October.


End file.
